Bloodedge
Bloodedge was an unsung hero of the Dark War whose lone act of resistance ensured the future victory of the Six Heroes. Biography Although it is not a widely remembered part of the Dark War, six years after its appearance the Black Beast went dormant for an entire year. This was due to the actions of an individual known only as "Bloodedge", who sacrificed his life and managed to delay its cataclysmic destruction for an entire year. This small window he created allowed the Six Heroes to teach humankind how to use Ars Magus, and to amass a greater and stronger following. His sacrifice also strengthened Jubei's resolve to defeat the monster, as he had personally bore witness to Bloodedge's final moments. Bloodedge was the best friend of Jubei, one of the six aforementioned heroes, who is one of the few people who remembered him and what he had done for the world. After Ragna had completed his training, Jubei gave Bloodedge's red jacket and weapon to his young apprentice. Ragna's title, "The Bloodedge", is in honor of this man. Ragna even speaks a phrase eerily similar to something Bloodedge once told Jubei. As revealed by the light novel BlazBlue: Phase 0, Bloodedge is actually a time-displaced Ragna, who was thrown into the past and stripped of his Azure Grimoire, which was absorbed by Nu-13, who then became the Black Beast. As a result, a good portion of Ragna's memories were stripped away from him, along with the ability to move his right arm or see with his right eye. At the end of the light novel, he regains his memories and allows himself to be devoured by the Black Beast, resulting in the creature becoming dormant for one year. Appearance "Bloodedge" looks almost exactly like Ragna minus the fact he is wearing his jacket on only one side; the other half of his coat hangs down freely. Another difference is that his right arm is exposed; it is normally covered by the black undershirt. However, it is covered in a black wrapping held together by what appears to be golden buckles at the top. His right eye is also completely closed from an injury that Celica could not heal. Personality For the most part, Bloodedge maintains the sardonic and hot headed attitude of Ragna and still partakes in calling others "idiots". However, likely due to the lack of memories, he no longer appears to be embittered by his hatred and his ill temper seems to have cooled down somewhat. His softer and more caring nature is shown quite a bit, especially towards Celica. Trivia *While Jubei refers to him only as Bloodedge when he is telling Ragna the story in Continuum Shift, Phase 0 reveals that the time-displaced Ragna only used the name "Bloodedge" once, going by Ragna throughout the rest of the novel. Near the end of the light novel, Jubei asks Ragna for his full name since he regained his memories, replying to this by saying "Ragna the Bloodedge" immediately before sacrificing himself. *According to Rachel, Bloodedge could have chosen to stand back and do nothing at all, and the end result would have been the same. This is possibly due to the Chronophantasma, where the "start" and "end" (possibly the appearance and slaying of the Black Beast) are fixed, and whatever that happens in between does not affect the "end". Gallery Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Characters Born in March